ilikeherokay?
by Pwnguin
Summary: Tawni tries to get rid of her caring feelings by talking to the king of ego himself. What ends up happening is a little game of matchmaker. Chad/Sonny


**A/N:  
**I don't know. I had an idea. I wrote it. The end.  
I wanna dedicate this story to pyrolyn-776 because... well... it's only fair since she dedicated one to me. Check out her stories too!

* * *

**ilikeherokay?  
**by Pwnguin  
_Tawni's POV_

I am _not _someone to care for someone other than myself. I mean, how can you care for anyone else? I'm pretty, I have perfect hair, and my eyes are just gorgeous, are they not? I have never cared for anyone else in this entire world, besides myself. If you were me (which you're not, I'm so sorry about that) you would never ever think about anything except yourself and So Random!

Until that little brunette brat came along.

Sonny Munroe is ... Sonny Munroe is ... Oh you know what I mean. You know how I'm pretty? ... Yeah... she is... too. Ouch. That hurt. I'm so pretty...

Ever since that little ... little ... thing came along, not only has my role of Prettiest Actor On So Random! up for grabs, I'm starting to actually _care _about her. Ew, I know, right? Horrible.

So... I turned to the only person who could possibly help me. The cast of So Random! is going to hate me for ever saying, typing, or whatever his name, but I'm gonna do it anyway.

Chad Dylan Cooper. TAKE THAT! I can say his name without gasping! _gasp. _... Well... whatever.

So I marched up to Stage Two, barged open the door, even though I was clearly banned from the set, and walked straight up to the three-named blondie with the too perfect hair.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I need a word with you!" I said.

He looked at me as if I wasn't pretty, which, as we know, is completely preposterous. "You aren't steak worthy, Tawni, I already told you that."

"Not that. I just need some help boosting my ego," I said. "Sonny has completely ruined me and made me a," I gagged, "A _caring _person." I held my hand over my mouth to prevent from vomiting over Chad's shoes. Although, that would have been nice.

He looked both ways, as if he were suspicious. Then all of a sudden, he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Mackenzie Falls' dressing room hallway. Let me tell you... it was very clean... and drama-ish in there. Why do they get clean hallways? Maybe they have more views than us, but that doesn't mean we don't get clean hallways!

"Tawni, I know you might think that this is completely insane, but I think we're on the same boat here," Chad said. And boy, did he look serious.

"What?!" I shouted. "Are you saying that... that Chad Dylan Cooper is turning into a _caring _person?" I gasped.

He shushed me and put his hand on my mouth, "Be quiet. I have a reputation to keep up." I slowly nodded. Then he sighed and released my mouth, "I think Sonny has changed us, Tawni..."

"Well, _duh. _So why don't we help each other out and get a little ego-booster into our brains, shall we?" I suggested.

He sighed, again. What a freak. He's been spending way too much time being his character, "I think... I think I like being this caring... unjerkish person."

I laughed. Loud. Chad Dylan Cooper was _enjoying _being a caring person. He was the ultimate jerkface. He was the king of ego! Seriously, I think the only person with a bigger ego than me is the Chad Dylan Cooper. There had to only one explanation for this, and it's a pretty ridiculous explanation, but it's completely logical: Chad Dylan Cooper is in love.

"Stop laughing!" Chad said. "It's not funny! Do you have any idea what it's like to enjoy caring for other people besides yourself?"

"Nope!" I shouted. "I _hate _caring for other people. My experience with caring was _horrible. _I don't think I can ever care again after my experience." Then I smiled, "Oh, but you Chad Dylan Cooper are in a dilemma. You're caring for other people and enjoying it."

"What should I do?" he asked.

I sighed, "Well, first we should get down the root of the problem, which is, as we know, Sonny Munroe."

"Of course. Now what?"

I smiled, "Admit your problem to the world!"

"... You mean how I'm caring for people now?" he asked, puzzled.

"No! The root of the problem. Admit it, Chad. Admit you like - "

"Shut it. I don't have any idea what you are talking about," he scoffed.

"Of course you do!" I said perkily. "You interrupted my sentence. You knew what I was going to say, Chad Dylan Cooper! Now say it!"

He sighed, and then shook his head, "No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No!"

"SAY IT!"

"Ilikeherokay?" he said quickly and quietly. "Happy?"

"No, I'm not," I said. "You didn't say it loud enough. Louder! The whole world wants to hear you say it!" I smiled brightly. Maybe the whole world wouldn't hear him, but maybe the cast of Mackenzie Falls will. Or maybe these hallways are soundproof. Who knew. Mackenzie Falls is obviously richer than us... so maybe they do have soundproof walls. Anyway...

"I like her," Chad said slowly.

"More specific, please, Chad Dylan. Oh, and louder."

"I like Sonny," he said.

"Sonny who? Sonny Franklin, Sonny Washington, Sonny Someone-Not-Munroe. And LOUDER! Chad Dylan, LOUDER!" I yelled. "Louder like you MEAN IT!"

"I LIKE SONNY-FREAKIN-MUNROE OF SO RANDOM! OKAY!? IS THAT LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU TAWNI HART?!"

I smiled, "Yes it is. Now, why don't you go over to our set and tell it to Sonny Munroe's face?"

"No! Never!" he complained.

"Yes! Always!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the So Random! set. "You'll feel much better, trust me!"

"What if she doesn't like me back?" he argued. I didn't answer. I didn't know if Sonny liked him back. But I already came up with this, and I am NOT backing down from it. He's going to tell Sonny whether he likes it or not. And, let me tell you, he doesn't like it, which makes it a lot more fun and torturous.

I dragged Chad all the way to my dressing room (also Sonny's but I don't really like acknowledging that fact). It took a couple of hair-pulling, finger-biting, and foot-stepping-on-ing, but we made it.

"Oh Sonny!" I called as I opened the door. "Chad has something to tell you, don't you Chad?"

"Not really," he said, shrugging.

"Oh yes you do, Chad! Now tell her what you told me."

Sonny stepped down from her chair and walked up to us, "What is it, Chad?"

He hesitated and shook his hands, "Well, um... you have nice... shoes."

I groaned. Sonny looked puzzled, "You came all the way over here to tell me that?"

"No, um, actually," he said. Chad look stupid when he's not being egotistical, actually. I almost regretted bringing him over here until he said, "I like you, Sonny."

I jumped and yelled in exasperation, "FINALLY!"

Sonny looked shocked and pleased at the same time. I was afraid she was about to fall over and crack into a million pieces. Crap, I cared for her again. I need to throw up, like, now.

"Sonny?" Chad said. "Are... are you okay?"

"Of course she's not! She disgusted with you!" I said happily. "But now that you've gotten that off your chest, why don't your bring your sad little self back to Mackenzie Falls?"

Chad put his head down and for once he looked... sad. The horrible part? I was feeling sorry for him. Which was DISGUSTING. Ew. Ew. Ew. Stupid Sonny.

"Chad," Sonny said slowly. I looked to her and wondered what she was going to say. Did she like him back? Was she going to kick him to the curb? Was that going to make me even more sad and caring for Chad? I hoped not. There was this part of me that wanted Sonny to like him back so I could stop feeling sorry for Chad-Dylan-Freakin-Cooper. "I'm glad you got the guts to tell me that."

Chad looked to her and smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Sonny said and smiled toothily. Her smile creeps me out. Then she said, "I... I think I like you too, Chad."

I had to admit, this was quite the "Aww" moment.

But... of course... Chad had to go and ruin it.

"Aha! I knew I could make her say it. You owe me five bucks, Hart," Chad said confidently.

"What?!" I shrieked. What the heck was he talking about? "We didn't make a bet! You like Sonny! I had to force it out of you at Mackenzie Falls!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Look, you can send me the money in about a week, cash please." Then he turned to Sonny, "Thanks, Sonny."

I looked to Sonny. She was completely oblivious. She looked... sad. As Chad walked out the door, Sonny turned and fell onto the couch. Within seconds, she was crying.

The caring thing was coming again. I was feeling sick to my stomach. I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "Sonny? Are you okay?" If she responded, I couldn't hear. She was crying too loudly.

So, since I was caring at the moment, I might as well go and do something with it. So I opened the door, stepped out into the hallway, got behind Chad and kicked him square in the behind.

"Tawni?" he said when he turned around. "What was that for?"

"You broke Sonny's heart, you jerk!" I shouted, and slapped him in the face. "You are the most inconsiderate, egotistical, jerk-face I have ever met! GO DIE IN A HOLE, AND NOT A LITTLE GROUNDHOG ONE EITHER! A BIG, HUGE, MADE-FOR-GIANT, _PITHOLE_!" Wow. That felt good. I guess caring is fun if you can insult someone while caring. "Why did you say that to her?!"

He sighed, and put his hand on my shoulder. Like, ew. I just slapped him in the face, and he does a stupid, sweet gesture. Why does he do that? Is it a force of habit? "Tawni, sometimes, you're just too afraid to admit something. So, this way, I admitted it, I got to hear Sonny admit it, and I also got five bucks. Everyone wins!"

"Wrong!" I shouted. "Only you won, Chad. Did I mention Sonny is _crying_?"

His expression changed suddenly, and he said, "I - I made her cry?"

"Yeah, you jerky-jerkface! She's bawling on my couch right now!" I said. "Now why don't you go back in there and give her an apo - "

He was already on his way back before I could finish my sentence. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Chad Dylan Cooper cannot make up his mind. He loves her, he cares for her, then he hates her and breaks her heart, then he loves her and cares about her again. Stupid tween drama actors. Good thing I turned down that Mackenzie Falls audition years ago. I would've been a wreck.

So I decided to give them five minutes of talking and then return to the dressing room. When I opened the door, Sonny and Chad were hugging and Sonny's eyes were red from wiped away tears. I couldn't help but smile. I mean, hey, it's kinda cute. But then again, BLEGH. Chad Dylan Cooper? Whatever floats your boat, Sonny.

When they released each other, Chad turned to me and said, "Told you I could make up with her. You owe me five bucks." But there was a smile on his mouth, and smile in his eyes.

So I guess I played matchmaker that day. Kind of. Not really. Oh well. I'm so pretty!

* * *

**A/N:  
**So maybe Tawni isn't that perky...  
Oh well. I had this written for a while and I needed to finish it soon. xP  
Hope you liked it! Review please! (:


End file.
